


All Hallow's Eve

by Desade



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/pseuds/Desade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader visit a haunted house</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Eve

“Jesus,” you screamed, latching onto Tom’s shirt as the sound of a chainsaw swelled into a roar from somewhere nearby.  Sliding one arm around your shoulders, he pulled you closer against his lean frame, chuckling lightly.  “I thought you weren’t afraid of haunted houses, darling?  What was it you said?  Oh yes.  ‘Cheesy’ and ‘uninspired, wasn’t it?” 

  “I take it back,” you babbled, burrowing your face into his chest.  “This one is neither of those.  This one is goddamn terrifying!”

  “Ah, all the better to carry out my nefarious plan.  I brought you here for the express purpose of driving you into my arms.”

  “You know damn well you didn’t have to scare me half to death to accomplish _that_ , Thomas,” you shouted, slapping his bicep lightly.

  “Of course.  But it _is_ Halloween, love.  Now come on.  That chainsaw sounds as if it’s getting closer.”

  You squealed and sprinted off, Tom’s hand clenched tightly in yours.

  15 minutes later, after surviving the zombie apocalypse, wending through a mad scientist’s laboratory, and traversing the nursery of the damned, you find yourself totally lost in a pitch-black maze.  The walls were set at odd angles, and there were constant screams, moans and low cries echoing all around you.  Tom walked just behind you, arms wrapped around your middle, the feel of his chest against your back comforting as you both shuffled through the darkness. 

  “We’re never getting out of here, are we,” you groaned.

  “Oh, I’m sure we will, love,” Tom soothed, his mouth close to your ear, hot breath washing over you.  “But I must admit, I _do_ like being lost in the dark with you.”

  Your panic waned at his words, and the feel of his body pressed so tightly against your own suddenly registered.  In an instant your mood shifted from vague terror to something a bit more base.  You twisted in Tom’s arms so that you were facing him, hands upon his chest, and you stretched up on tiptoe to press your mouth to his in the deep dark of the maze.  He returned the kiss eagerly, lips parting, tongue slipping in to taste you.  You slid your hands up and laced your fingers through Tom’s curls, deepening the kiss and bumping your hips forward, grinding against him.

  After a moment, he pulled back, gasping for breath.  “And what was _that_ for, darling?”

  “If I’m going to die in this godforsaken maze, there’s a thing or two I’d like to do at least once more beforehand,” you teased.

  “Oh?  And what might those be?”

  You moved against him again, slowly, seductively, pulling a groan from his throat.  “Does that answer your question, Thomas,” you purred.  His only reply was to press you back against the wall and attack your mouth, his hands dropping from your waist to grip your ass.  You gasped as he lifted you up, your legs automatically twining around his waist, fingers digging into his shoulder to keep your balance.  Then he leaned into you, pinning you between his lean frame and the wall. 

 

  You could feel him, hard, insistent, and perfectly snugged against your center.  He rutted against you shamelessly, whispering all the while, “Oh yes.  That answers my question perfectly, love.  Shall I take you right here?  In the dark, where anyone could stumble across us?”

  “Yes,” you moaned, rocking your hips back against him, feeling him harder further under your ministrations.

  “Good girl,” Tom chuckled.  “Now, hold on to me for a moment.”

  His hands left your ass, coming around to fumble between you for a moment, clearing away the barriers between your bodies.  Then with one quick push, he slid deep into your aching cunt.  Your head thumped back against the wall, and you mentally applauded your decision to wear a skirt on tonight’s outing. Tom’s hands dropped back down and curled under your thighs, holding you in place as he slowly rocked into you, knocking your ass against the rough wood at your back.  You moaned and leaned your forehead against his, the heat blazing between your thighs obliterating all other sensations.

  “Harder,” you rasped, dipping your head to run your tongue along his jaw line, nipping lightly at that spot you knew drove him crazy.

  “So demanding,” he teased, and then surged forward, making you squeal in pleasure.  He settled into a brutal pace, canting his hips back as far as possible before driving deep.  The drag of his flesh within you igniting your lust, pulling inhuman moans from your mouth.

  “Be as loud as you like, sweetling,” Tom cooed.  “A few more screams won’t draw any notice.”

  “Make me,” you gasped.  “Make me scream, Tom.  I’m close.”

  He growled at your announcement, bringing his mouth to your throat and driving his teeth into that sensitive spot where neck met shoulder, pistoning his hips harder, faster.  You keened, the pain of his bite mixing with the pleasure at your core, both combining to pitch you over the edge.  Throwing your head back, you screamed, loud and long, body shaking as you rode out the wave of your orgasm.  Tom grunted as you constricted around him, and he thrust forward one final time before filling you to overflowing, his own moans adding to the cacophony around you.

  Tom sagged against you, dropping gentle kisses on your shoulders and neck before whispering into your ear, “What do you have to say for yourself, darling?”

  You grinned in the darkness before replying, “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
